


Love is Blind (and a Little Stupid)

by JustAddSalt



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, Gavin's an idiot as usual, Hard of Hearing!Gavin, M/M, Multi, Nonverbal!Ryan, Polyamory, Secret Santa, trans!gavin, trans!michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAddSalt/pseuds/JustAddSalt
Summary: Prompt:My two best friends that I had crushes on started dating and now I’m a cranky third wheel who can’t confess their feelings AU
Relationships: Jeremy Dooley/Gavin Free/Ryan Haywood, Jeremy Dooley/Ryan Haywood
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	Love is Blind (and a Little Stupid)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everyshootingstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyshootingstar/gifts).



> This year's Secret Sunshine for the lovely Lee!! Thank you for the hilarious prompts. I hope you like it! <3

Battle Buddies this, Battle Buddies that. It's been like that ever since Jeremy and Matt were caught trying to break into one of Geoff's facilities. Rather than killing them outright, Geoff had them brought in to be interrogated where Ryan had commented on their gusto, though Gavin and Geoff were the only two in the room who understood sign language. Geoff asked them to be part of the crew that same day.  
  
It's not that Gavin disliked either of them. In fact, Jeremy was a wonderful addition. He fit right in with his crayola cowboy look and laughable schemes, plus he actually made some effort to learn BSL from Gavin (though he could only retain so much from all of Gavin's ramblings). That plus his incredible aim and even better handling of vehicles made it obvious that Geoff had made the right choice in asking him on.  
  
That's not the part that bothers Gavin. What bothers him is how quickly Jeremy and Ryan seemed to just... Click. No one just best friends with the Vagabond from day one, not even Ray. Terrifying, and purely theatrical, exterior aside Ryan simply wasn't all that social. Everyone had to go through their own several month period in which Ryan was nothing more than an enigma to them before he'd ever open up to them.  
  
In Gavin's case, it was several years.  
  
It was back when the crew was only so big and Geoff was looking to expand and gather more territory for himself. He had Gavin spend hours sifting through code in search of mercs until Gavin mentioned a particular alias that happened to catch Geoff's attention.  
  
"The Vagabond, huh?" He was sprawled out over ninety percent of the couch tossing a ball up in the air while Gavin curled up by the armrest. "Sounds creepy as dicks. Message him for me, will ya?"  
  
And after about a week of correspondence they arranged for a meeting at a coffee shop by the pier. Ryan was so drab in his old dark hoodie and backwards cap that Gavin hadn't even noticed him though he'd been staring out at the sidewalk and beach just beyond it. Geoff nudged his shoulder and Gavin turned to see Ryan already across from them. He slipped his hearing aids back in.  
  
"--nice to finally make your acquaintance." Geoff was saying. "By the way, do you want anything? Coffee? Water? A muffin?"  
  
Ryan didn't say anything. He started to sort of make a cup with his fingers down on his opposite palm but stopped, hesitated, and held up three fingers instead.  
  
"Threeee...?" Geoff started, but Gavin instantly knew.  
  
"You want a muffin?" He asked while repeating the same gesture.  
  
Ryan nodded.  
  
It wasn't that Ryan couldn't talk, he just didn't seem to prefer it. Gavin found out later that it had something to do with never being able to get the words out right. So instead he relied on facial expressions, vague grunting noises, and some bits of sign language that were often carried out a bit haphazardly. The crew didn't mind it, and Gavin was excited.  
  
Finally someone a little more like him. Someone he could properly communicate with, someone he could share experiences with. It was a feeling as liberating as meeting Michael and realizing he was also trans. Gavin thought, surely, they'd hit it right off.  
  
But that wasn't the case. At least not for the first three years. Every attempt Gavin made to get to know Ryan better was met with venomous looks and a sort of silent treatment Gavin didn't think one could get from someone who was already nonverbal. When he tried to correct Ryan's signs he was met with a jab to the arm. Whenever they played video games Ryan would always kill him first. There was even a time when Gavin offered to help Ryan in building himself a new PC but Ryan only brandished a screwdriver at him and pointed him towards the door.  
  
It took a while but eventually Ryan warmed up to him. Gavin wasn't sure what finally did it, but one day he actually laughed at one of his jokes and Gavin was instantly flooded with a warm, tickling, sensation in his face and in his chest.  
  
Now they were nearly inseparable. They were team Love n' Stuff; a team just as solid as team Nice Dynamite. But that took years to achieve, whereas Jeremy had only been a member of the Fakes for a little less than two months before Ryan had suddenly found someone new to blow stuff up with.  
  
"What's he got that I don't?" Gavin complained one night to Michael, the only one that really knew how he felt. He jabbed out the words with his hands and threw himself back into the beanbag chair.  
  
Michael returned from the kitchen holding two cans of beer and dropped one on Gavin's chest. "Will you give it a rest, already?" He set his beer by his feet and leaned over Gavin so he could see his hands clearly when he said, "Jesus Christ, what are you-- Jealous that Ryan got himself a boyfriend?"  
  
"N-no I'm not!"  
  
But maybe he was. He liked Ryan after all, but he liked Jeremy too. How could he not? They were both gorgeous, well built, and actually decent people despite all the criminal activity. He liked them both, and he was glad they were happy, but something about seeing them all happy together set rocks in Gavin's stomach.  
  
Still there was nothing to be done about it. Gavin had missed his chance at something more with Ryan, and maybe that was for the best. Maybe they were just more compatible for each other, and Gavin had to keep telling himself that so long as they were happy that nothing else really mattered.  
  
It's been a year since then. Gavin's not sure he's truly over it, but it doesn't eat away at him quite as much. He wonders if their brief time spent away from him while they were busy planning the crew's next heist helped him in any way.  
  
Then one night they show up in Gavin's room while he's working on something for Trevor. Gavin feels a light tapping on his shoulder and turns from a page full of text to see Jeremy in a tank top with a sheepish expression. Ryan closes the door behind them and goes right to making himself comfortable on the edge of Gavin's bed.  
  
"What's up?" Gavin asks after taking a moment to find his hearing aids somewhere in his mess of a desk.  
  
"I uh, I wanted to-- Well, we, wanted to ask you something." Jeremy tries to sign some of it but instead focuses mostly on his enunciation.  
  
"Yeah, sure. D'you need something for the heist?"  
  
"The what?" Gavin can't help but notice Ryan chuckling behind him. "Oh yeah the heist, right. Uuuh, no it's actually something else."  
  
"Okay. What is it then?"  
  
Now Jeremy starts to fidget. Or he already was and Gavin's only noticing now that his hands aren't really making any sense. "I, well..." Jeremy mumbles, and then starts to form something. He points, then carefully puts together **want** \- **go** \- **date** before turning to gesture between himself and Ryan. Gavin could hear him talking just barely, but he couldn't stop staring at his hands.  
  
"... Are you havin' a laugh?"  
  
"What? No!" Jeremy waves his hands. "I mean it-- I mean if I signed it right that is. I-- _we_ \-- we've been talking and we really like you so... We were kind of wondering if you'd wanna be, I don't know, with us?"  
  
There's no way, Gavin thinks. As he looks at Jeremy then Ryan and back, he can't shake the feeling that somehow this is a dream and he should've stopped working hours ago. But as he looks up at Ryan again he catches this nervous look he's only seen from him a rare few times and realizes just how caught up in his own head he must've been.  
  
Just as Jeremy's about to give up on the whole ordeal, Gavin nods excitedly, "Yes! Yes of course I'd like to go out with you guys. So long as this isn't some sort of nasty prank."  
  
Ryan starts laughing, and so does Jeremy. "Oh my god, no. No this isn't a prank. I've done some shitty stuff before, but I wouldn't pull that shit on you I swear."  
  
"Oh thank Christ." Gavin chuckles, then, "Wait, does that mean there's no heist then?"

"Gavin..." Jeremy's shaking his head.

"What?"

"You're lucky you're adorable."


End file.
